Zootopia- Learning to love
by Singing for love
Summary: Nick Wilde is now on the force. Judy hops is having a hard time with being his partner. She now has to juggle these new feelings and her job. Will their relationship be the first interspecies or will it die out? What happens when a fox wants to eat a bunny? What happens when a new threat comes out to play?
1. Chapter 1

That sly fox. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him cuff the suspect.

Watching Nick give the weasel his right made me feel proud. He sure has come a long way. I love that he is enjoying his job.

I put my hand on my hip as I watched him.

He looked up at me. My heart fluttered and my ears twitched.

"Are you gonna help me get him in the car? Or are you just gonna keep staring at my ass?" He smirked.

"I wasn't staring at your-"

He cut in. "Carrots," he winked. "Keep it professional."

But. I hasn't. Was I?

We drove to the station with my foot beating on the car floor. Stupid fox.

Why would I stare at your ass? Why is this bothering me so much. Knock it off. You are Judy Hops. Officer of the law. Keeper of the peace.

I glance over at Nick when we pulled into the precinct. The muscle on his arm flexed as he started pulling his seatbelt off. I felt heat rush to my face.

You were totally looking.

I helped escort the weasel into the station before quickly writing my report.

I drove home as fast as I could. My whole body seemed to be flustered and hot. I must be coming down with something. I parted outside my apartments and darted inside.

My apartment didn't offer any comfort. The room seemed stuffy. My head started to spin. I sat in my chair and put my head on my desk. A few minutes later I decided water would probably help with my head. After drinking two glasses, a knock sounded at the door. A visiter? No one has ever visited. I opened the door.

Nick Wilde.

He was no longer in his uniform. He was wearing loose fitting clothes. Though my eyes started to follow the line of his neck up. Jesus. What has gotten into me.

"Hi, what are doing here nick?" My voice squeaked at the end.

He leaned into the door frame. "Clawhauser said you looked a little ill when you left so I wanted to come check on you." He held out a can of noodle soup. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Can I come in Carrots?" God I love it when he calls me that.

"Don't call me carrots, and yes you can."

I closed the door behind him. The temperature seemed to go up a few degrees. I walked over to the window and reached for the latch to open it. I heard him put the can down. Step. My hand grabbed the latch. Step. I slowly turned it. Step. I pulled it open swiftly. Step. He stopped right behind me.

"Can I ask you a question, Carrots?"

My legs started to feel like jello.

My ears twitched. "Yes."

"Do you like it when I call you Carrots?"

I turned to him.

"No" yes.

"Oh okay." He smirked.

"One more question. Are you in heat?" His eyes seemed to darken. Wait what?

"That is highly unprofessional. I leaned against the window seal. Hands on either side of me for balance.

He stepped forward. His scent filled my nose.

"Well the way I see it, I am not in uniform. And we are no at work." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "So I can say what ever I want." He took a step back and smiled at me.

"Does my little bunny need me to go find her a man, because I know a few bunnies that would jump-"

" No" why did that idea piss me off so much? " I am fine. I don't need anyone. I have been dealing with on my own since I was 15. I don't need your help." His jaw clenched.

He took a step forward. He was almost right up against me.

"Come on what are friends for if they don't help in a time of need?"

I closed my eyes. He needs to leave.

"Well it was nice talking to you, I need to get some sleep." I said

"How is sleeping going to help with-" he stopped

I looked away from him. " Nick I will see you tomorrow at work." I pushed on his chest to help lead him to the door. But he pushed himself up against me. Forcing me to be pinned to the window seal. "Judy." His voice was husky. My name out as a whisper. I held back a sigh.

I could hear his heart beat pump faster.

"Nick." I really need you to go.

He gently pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Something in me snapped. I grabbed the back of his neck at pulled him into me. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his canines I gently licked one. A shudder went through him. I pulled away to breathe. "God if I had known kissing would be like this..." I leaned in again.

He pushed me back as he stepped back. " I am sorry I didn't, I shouldn't have kissed you. Wait was that you first kiss?" I could feel my ears twitch. " yes." Something crossed his face. He stepped back.

"You, oh god I am so sorry." He started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I should go."

I reached out to him. You can't just kiss a girl and leave.

He slipped away and took off. Slamming the door behind him.

Wow... I...

Breathe Judy. He is a fox, your a bunny. You could never be together. Could we?

I shook my head. No way. He probably just kissed me because... Because he tripped. That must be it. He tripped.

The next day at work I was sitting in the passenger seat dazing off into space.

We have been on duty for two hours and have said a total of six words to each other. Which consisted of;

'Hi' 'Hey' 'How are you?' 'Good, you?' 'Good'.

I look over at Nick. We are usually so good at talking. I really want to talk to him. Should I just pretend like nothing happen.

"Nick, You wanna grab donuts at lunch?"

His laughter filled the car. God I love that sound. I smiled. A running joke between us because neither of us like donuts.

"Maybe I will get Carrot Cake flavor." He winked at me.

Was that? Ignore it. He is just being playful.

"And maybe I will get fox tail flavor." He looked at me in horror.

"Not jimmy. He was my brother." He made a dramatic hand movement.

The sound of a sports car cut through the air as we saw a red car with white stripes speed past us.

Oh god not again.

We pulled the car over. I jumped and quickly got to the window of the sports car.

Flash slowly rolled his window down.

"Judy." He smiled slowly.

"Flash, I admire your enthusiasm with race car driving, but I thought we talked about keeping to the track."

He slowly started to speak. Nick fell into step behind me.

"But... It's... So... Fun... To... Drive... Fast."

"Buddy, you are lucky it was us again." Nick said

"Let... Me... Off... With... A... Warning...?"

He really is a sweet guy but damn that speech gets on my nerves.

"Fine" I said. "Just try to drive a lot slower, like the speed limit slower."

"I... Will..."

Flash started to drive off.

"Awww, does my bunny have a soft spot for flash?"

Did he just call me his bunny? I feel my face heat up.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

I smiled and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Carrots, I thought we decided I am the driver?"

I shook my head. "I wanna drive. And don't call me carrots." I put my hand out asking for the keys.

"Okay bunny." He dropped the keys into my hand.

Don't call me that either! That's worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into the parking lot of the McDucks. Nick gives me a sideways glance of 'why the hell are we at a fast food restaurant'. I laughed.

I ordered a McCarrot shake.

He signed and ordered food.

"Now I see why you wanted to drive." We headed out to the car with our food. I started sipping my shake as he dug into his food. I looked over at him while he ate. His canines stabbing into the food.

I could feel my body reacting. The memory of running my tongue along his tooth causing my mind to go fuzzy.

"Carrot what are you doing?" He looked at me sideways. Oh my god.

I hadn't noticed but my tongue had started moving along my upper lip. I quickly shut my mouth and drank almost my entire shake. My brain hurt as the cold reached it. Ow ow ow ow.

He laughed. And then went really quiet.

I looked at him. His eyes met mine. The iris in his eyes dilated. He quickly looked away.

The car seemed to kick up a few degrees.

"Nick, I-"

"Carrots, we should head back into the station and call it day. We already surpassed the quota. I am not feeling up to bat."

Why? Do you not want to even talk to me? Should I just not look at him?

"Okay." I looked out the window.

We quickly went our separate ways when we go back to the precinct. I jumped into my car and headed on my way home after clocking out.

I didn't want to go home.

I drove to the library. Maybe I will just go hide in the back or something.

The parking lot looked pretty empty. I walk in and a few college students seemed to be actively working on homework. I walked to the back. Sitting down one of the isles I closed my eyes.

"Excuse me man you aren't allowed to sleep here."

I looked up to see a bunny. He looked to be just a little taller than me. He was wearing a blue button up and slacks.

"I am not sleeping."

I stood up. And looked at the books in front of me. History.

"Not meaning to pry, but why are you hiding in the History books?"

I smiled. "Hiding from life."

"I think it's slightly ironic that you are hiding from life in the past."

Is he trying to cheer me up?

"I guess your right haha."

"Well if you need help with anything I am at the main desk."

I smiled at him. "Okay, thank you."

I went home after roaming the isles and decided to take home a few books.

The apartment seemed cold today.

Pulling the books out I placed them on the desk.

'Pride and Mating' a classic

'Fifty Shades of Fur' supposed to be good.

'Hitchhikers guide to Zootopia' a favorite of mine.

And 'The Taming of a Gazelle'

I scratched the side of my ear trying to decide with one I want to start with when the door bell rang. I have a door bell? That's good to know.

Opening the door I was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Kevin, Ramon. How are guys doing?"

They showed me a toothy smile.

"Good. Just came to drop of an invite. Mr. Big would like you to attend his Howloween Party." Ramon said.

"And Fru Fru is really excited about helping you find a costume."

"Thanks boys."

They handed me a card with a date and time.

I decided to text Fru Fru to tell her that I would be down for picking out a costume with her.

'Sweet! K I will see when I can plan for us to go out.'

'Okay.'

I flipped open the book 'Fifty shades of Fur'. The story of a controlling Lion falling in love with a lioness from a small town. The writing style was giving me a headache, but honesty the story was intriguing. By the time the lemony stuff showed up I had to close the book. My mind was jumping back to my kiss with Nick. And as I read I just kept imagining Nick and me.

This isn't normal. He is a different species. We don't. We can't be together. Bunny to bunny. Fox to fox. But then why do I feel like breaking if I am not with him.

I took a deep breath. And just stared at my phone. Nothing. Strange how one kiss seemed to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone waited for Chef Bogo to give us our assignments. He walked up to the front.

"I would say good morning, but I don't care. So I will just start handing out case files."

He quickly passed out the files before getting to me and Nick.

"Hops, Wilde. We have a missing persons case from TundraTown." He placed the file on the table in front of me.

I opened it up to see a picture of a Seal. She looked to be around 19-22.

The report says she was last seen at the movies with two of her friends.

We search the footage for any clue.

My ear twitched as I notice a mass follow her out down the street. We pulled footage from nearby stores to see where they went. And then they seemed to disappear past a fish market.

"Well I guess we better go take a look down there. Look to see any sign of a struggle." He stood up and headed out to the car. Putting his sun glasses on once he was outside.

Is he okay?

We drove in silence.

I looked at him. How could I love him so much? No, I don't love him. Well I love him but not like that. What do I mean not like that? God, my head hurts. I touch my figure to my forehead and closed my eyes.

Maybe I should talk to chef Bogo about switching partners. But I don't want any other partners.

I sighed. Maybe I should just take some time off after this case.

Nick pulled the car over next to the Luck of the Coy market. I hopped out and start surveying the area. Looking for any sign of a struggle. After sweeping the area we don't come across anything.

Nick ran a hand over his face and let a breath out.

"Maybe it's time to give Mr. Big a call." I nodded

I texted Mr. Big.

'Hey, need to cash in a favor.'

A few minutes later he responded.

'Darling, come by my office. Fru Fru wants to talk too.'

'Okay be there soon'

"Okay, Nick. Let's head over to the office."

I pulled Nick by his collar to the car.

He shifted out of my hold.

He shifted his sun glasses on his face as he shuffled to the car. He parked our much smaller car next to one of the Tundra Limos.

I stopped Nick from getting out.

"Nick" I paused. "Before we go in I need to say this whole not talking thing isn't going to work. We are partners. And I understand if the kiss made things awkward, but we need to focus on the case. And if it makes it easier on you. We can switch partners after this case."

I looked at me for a minute.

"You know Carrots, you really are a dumb bunny." And swiftly left the car.

What? How? I am not a dumb bunny.

"Hey, hold on a minute!." I chased after him.

He stopped abruptly causing me to crash into him.

"Hops, I want to keep being your partner. As for the kiss, forget it happened. Now let's go find us a seal."


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Big had been civil and gentlemanly during our meeting. It turns out that one of his men at see a black car speeding down Tundra main st. He didn't happen to get any plates but it was a start.

Nick and I went back to the station and spent the rest of the day watching footage from every store in TundraTown. I was about to give up for the night when I noticed something on the edge between TundraTown and savannah central.

"Nick take a look at this." He came over and leaned over me to look. I had to calm the flutter in my chest as I pointed to a black car slowly driving into Savannah Central.

"Good work Carrots." He said quietly. His voice tickled my ears and I felt them twitch. He pinched my ear as I squealed.

"Wanna call it a night?" He said

I shook my head. "You go ahead and head home. I am going to start going over footage from Savannah Central."

"Judy, you are a hard working cop, but you need to sleep once in a while."

"I will" I said "After the case it done."

He pushed the screen shutdown and picked me up before I could react. He started walking me to the car draped over his shoulder. I squirmed, but he simply just walked. I wonder if the Lion ever carried his lover like this. Oh god, think about something else.

I tried to wiggle free. His grip tightened. Claws started to dig into my hip a little. Adding to my already aroused state.

"Nick..., can you please let me down. I will follow your lead. Your claws are digging into my hips."

He quickly put me down.

"Sorry Judy. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Oh say my first name again. I leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around me to stabilize me and then stepped back. He coughed. And drove me home in silence.

He walked me to the door.

"Thank you. I will get some sleep."

I opened my mouth to say more but closed it. The apartment door opened with a soft creak. I turned back to him. He looks so handsome in his cop uniform. I started to reach forward. He stayed still. I pressed my hand to his cheek. He slowly leaned into my hand. I slowly pulled at his collar to lead him in.

He obeyed. I leaned my back against the door as I closed it. He stepped closer.

"Carrots, I..." He paused. "I think something is wrong with me."

My breath hitched and ears twitched.

"Why do you say that?"

He put one hand on the door next to my head.

"Because I am a Fox and your a Bunny. We are different species. Foxes used to eat bunnies. And yet... I have never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life." He laid head against the door in between my ears. I could hear his breathing fast and erotic.

"Nick Wilde, I have never wanted to be eaten as much as I do right now." His whole body shifted. He lifted his head. "Judy, you shouldn't say things like-"

I half climbed his body. Wrapping my legs around him as I pressed my lips to his. I teased his lips open with my tongue. I softly rubbed my nose against his. His whole body shook as he growled. He pushed me into the door. The kiss became something powerful and passionate. His arousal obvious. Slowly I stroked the back of his neck. He broke the kiss. Mouth finding its way to my neck. I turned my head to offer more access to it. He growled even louder. His teeth grazed my flesh. Causing a strange feeling to run through me. It wasn't fear. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was something else.

I lifted his head to kiss him again.

Ran my tongue over a canine as he started to buck his hips into me.

He quickly broke the kiss and stepped back. He looked like a mess, but in a good way.

"I should get going." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I will see you at work." I opened the door for him. He left a quick kiss on my lips before leaving.

I closed the door and slid down it and landed on the floor.

"Awww cute."

"Stupid, shut up."

Oh my god the neighbors. I hadn't even tried to be quiet. Feeling my face flush hot. I laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

cutting into the story real fast. I judged wanted to say thank you to everyone for your reviews and give you guys a warning. I am going to start getting graphic with the story from this point on. With lemony stuff, murder, and depressive behavior. If any of that causes panic for anyone, please do not read on. Have a fun time reading on my fantastic viewers. -singing for love

The entire office seemed down when I walked into the doors at 7:00.

Clawhauser greeted me with a

"Chef Bogo would like you in his office." He seemed really upset. His desk didn't show any signs that he had gotten his usual snacks. I quickly made my way to the Chef's office.

The Office was dark as if to hide himself. Bogo propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hops, I have news about your case." His face looked like it was set in a hard line. His horns twisting outward.

"Your missing seal has been found." He pushed a red file toward me.

"Your case is now a homicide."

A WHAT? I...

"Chef Bogo, I am not a detective. I solve missing persons cases, fill out speeding tickets, and occasionally catch a thief."

"You and Wilde together seem to be the best detective we have. Go down to the morgue. Our M.E. Condor Amelle will fill you in. And let Wilde know." He pointed to the door. "Now get out and catch us a killer. Oh and hops." I turned. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay Chef."

I shouldn't have gone home last night. She might still be alive had I worked through last night.

I walked over to Clawhauser's desk where Nick was waiting.

"Okay. Well you and me are detectives." He looked at me sideways.

" I will fill in you in on the way." I started heading toward the morgue and his showed understanding.

"Mr. Condor Amelle?" I slowly walked into his office. He was perched on top of his table looking at paperwork. He looked to be a member of the vulture family.

His voice was high pitched and shrill. "Judy Hops, and Nick Wilde." He bowed his beak.

"Follow me."

He led us to a body covered by a sheet.

The seal that was looking up at us was our gal. She had been cut across her mid section. And a deep red bruise wrapped around her neck.

So she was choked. I pointed at the cut on her midsection.

"What is that?"

Condor looked at me. "That's where this gets weird." He placed a talon on either side of the wound. I had to hold back the urge to vomit when he opened it up.

Rocks?

She is full of rocks?

"It seems that your killer pulled out her uterus and replaced it with rocks."

"Looks like she had a rocky end." I spun and looked at Nick.

"What I am just trying to lighten the mood."

I sighed. He is adorable.

My ears drooped. Confusing. This is going be difficult.

I pulled out my notepad and started taking down notes.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Amelle." I closed up my book.

"Call me Condor. And I will let Clawhauser know if I find anything else."

I nodded.

Nick pulled a seat next to me when we got to our shared office.

He opened the red file and began scanning through it.

"Carrots, her body was found in Sahara Square. Near the Casino."

I tapped my pen on my face.

"Do you own any normal pens?" He said pointed at my carrot pen.

"A few. Somewhere." I signed into my computer.

After going into the system it became obvious that I didn't have access to any footage in Sahara Square.

"We were going to have to see if the casino will let us take a look at there footage."

Nick leaned toward me.

Oh come on not right now. I tried to calm my breathing.

"We are going to have to be careful. There are some people you don't want to run into at the casino. And mr. Big doesn't have many ties to Sahara Square so we won't be able to ask for help. We have to make sure we are being watchful. And we are going to have to be going undercover. Walking in as cops everyone is going to lock up."

I pushed my ears down to stop them from twitching. It really shouldn't be turning me on such much from having him talk.

I picked up my my bag.

"Well I guess I should go home to get changed." I headed for the door.

"Let's make it quick."


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled his car in the front of a tall glass building shaped like a giant fin. He jumped out of the car. Where in the world is he going? He turned toward me.

"Are you coming, Carrots?"

I hopped out of the car.

"Nick, hold up." I bounced up to him. A door man opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wilde." He nodded at Nick and stared at me. I smiled at him awkwardly and followed him to the elevators. He pushed the button for the top floor.

"Nick, what are we doing?"

"I need to change too, carrots."

What? He lives here?

"You live here?" I asked

"Goodjob, clever bunny."

He ran his hand along my head in between my ears. Causing a shiver to run through my body. I jumped back from the sudden contact. He looked at me sideways and then his hand. He took a step toward me. I felt my heart jump into my throat. He was about to take another step when the door opened. His eyes held mine for a minute before stepping back out into the hall.

There were two doors. One to the left and one to the right. Shouldn't there be more doors?

He opened the door to the left. It opened up to the largest apartment I had ever seen.

He threw the keys down as I closed the door.

The mid day flooded in from the glass.

"Hey I be out in a minute. Ps you might wanna pick up your jaw from the floor."

My jaw is not on the floor. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Careful hops stick that out and I will bite it." I quickly pulled my tongue back into my mouth. Walking away laughing he headed into what I assumed to be bedroom.

He came out a few minutes later dressed in suit pants, a white button up with two buttons undone, and slick black shoes. My legs felt like jello.

"I... You... Should we head out?" I stampered out.

He coughed.

"Yep."

When we reached my apartment I left Nick in the hallway to change. I went through my dresses. The nicest one I had was a deep red sundress. I had worn it to my High School prom. My breasts and hips have grown since then but it still fit pretty well. I put some lip gloss and white sneakers on and walked into the hall. As I closed the door I heard a low growl behind me. I turned around to Nick running a hand over his face.

"Do you have any idea how mean that is?" He leaned back on his heels.

I clapped my hands together. "Well we have to hurry to the car. It's an hour drive to the casino. Catch me if you can?" I winked and took off down the stairs.

I could hear him laughing. Right as I got to the car he turned me around.

"What do I get for catching you?"

I looked up at him.

"Whatever you want."

Please, kiss me. I want you to kiss me. He looked shocked for a minute and then let me go.

"I'll cash in later." He winked and climbed into the car.

Really... I shouldn't be as disappointed as I am right now.


	8. Chapter 8

We had spent the entire ride there coming up with a cover story. We decided on two friends spending a night out at the club. Not to complicated of a story. And not completely a lie.

The massive building looked to be 300 floors high. With palm leaves fanning out to make it look like a palm tree. The casino was full to the brim for a Thursday. People on almost every machine. Eagles were posted at every door way. They stood like statues but something told me they were ready to pounce when needed.

"Okay, split up see if you can get any information. I will let someone know we need to speak with the owner. And come back to mingle." He took off. How was I supposed to mingle and get any information. I hated dances in high school. I sighed. I spent a few minutes watching a few guys play poker. So far it seemed the owl was winning. He might know something, he obviously plays a lot. I tried to turn my flirt on and strolled up to him.

"This game looks intriguing. Could you tell me how to play?" I placed a hand on his wing. He smiled at me as if he would be the happiest about going over the rules. His name was Jet. He spent a good twenty minutes teaching me about the game. And how to keep a straight face. How to not let anyone see what your thinking. I was learning some cool stuff but not the kind of information I need. I thanked Jet for taking the time to teach me and looked around for Nick. I found him with his arm around a fox. She was the same height as him dressed in a sleek black dress. Hugging all her curves. Oh of course he would be wooing some fluzy. I looked around around the room my eyes settling on a familiar face. The bunny was no longer in slacks and a blue shirt. He donned a suit with red cuff links. He smiled when he saw me.

"Well, hello there history girl."

I tried to hide a giggle. His smile grew wider.

"Care for a drink?"

I shook my head.

"I don't drink I like to keep a level head."

"I can appreciate that kind of thinking. Water? They also have carrot juice as well."

I paused for a minute to think. I looked over where nick was. Why the hell not. It's just water.

I enjoyed a few glasses of Carrot juice with him. My head started to buzz a little so didn't drink anymore. I asked the bartender if these had alcohol in them. He said no.

Maybe I am just not feeling well.

I excused myself and headed to the ladies room. There were three bathrooms. Large, medium, and small. I was about to walk into the medium when I heard a voice.

"Carrots, are you okay?"

I turned and saw Nick. I body immediately flushed hot. I reached out to him. He took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Nick, I need to lay down."

He nodded with a stern line.

We went up to the main desk. Where I think Nick got a room. We shuffled into a suit after a couple of minutes.

He sat down me down on the bed and knelt in front of me.

"Hops, look at me." He pointed two fingers toward his eyes.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Judy, are you okay?"

I am alone in a hotel room with him and he is asking if I am okay. I smiled at him.

"Judy, what are you-" I leaned forward and licked his lip. Come on and kiss me you sly fox. I pressed my lips to his and forced them open. Plunging my tongue into his mouth. A low growl vibrated into my mouth. I felt his hand touch my thigh and start trailing up. Then abruptly stopped. He picked me up honeymoon style.

Is he going to carry me onto the bed like this? Fantasy coming true.

He held me with one hand while he picked up a pillow with the other.

What is he doing?

He placed the pillow in the bathtub and then laid me on top.

Where was he going? I reached for him. He backed away. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Do you not want me?"

His face was unreadable.

"That's the opposite of what I want, but you miss bunny have been drugged. And- God don't look at me like that. If you need to throw up. Toilet is right there. I will come and check in on you in a minute.


	9. Chapter 9

"Judy..." I felt a hand run down my face. I grunted from a sudden splitting headache. Leaning my head against the hand to help subside the massive headache.

"Judy." Nick's voice was soft.

I opened my eyes to a dark room with the curtains draped closed.

"Where am I?"

I tried to sit up quickly. He pushed me back down onto the bed.

"You need to take it easy." He pasted me a glass of water and what I assumed was ibuprofen.

I slowly sat up at took the glass from him.

He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't have any food that a bunny can eat. So I figured we could get something delivered when you woke up."

Wait? Where am I? I was playing poker with. And then Nick was with a fox.

"Nick, what happened?"

"You got drugged. I am assuming by that bunny you where having a drink with. Who was that by the way."

His voice darkened.

"I...I don't remember."

"Well, it seems to me that we need to find out who that was. It seemed to be the only good lead we have. I took a look at the footage and found a black car with no license plates drop off her body. But that bunny... We need to find out who that was."

Oh god I am the worst detective ever, I got drugged. I sighed. But Nick, Nick did so well. I knew he would be a good cop. He touched my face softly.

I looked into his green eyes.

"I love you." His eyes went wide. I covered my mouth. And removed his hand.

"Hops. I-"

I cut him off. "You don't have to say anything, it just kinda came out." I could feel my face flushing hot. I rolled out of the bed. I ran for the door. Nick caught me, spinning me around and pressing me up against the door. My breath hitched. He ran a hand down my waist.

"Did I ever mention I love it when you run from me?" He leaned in and whispered in between my ears. "And Judy Hops, I love you too." He flicked my nose. I was about to reprimand him when he picked he up and started kissing me. I rapped my legs around him to told myself up. He growled into my mouth. He released the kiss.

"Carrots, you should go before I can't control myself."

I looked into his eyes. "Tell me something fox. Have you ever imagined me under fang?" His body vibrated.

"Judy, do you know what your asking?"

I smiled at him. "I am asking for you to bite me."


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes shinned as he looked at me. He kissed my lips and trailed kisses down to my neck where he lightly bit. His teeth pricked me. A shiver ran through me. It was slightly painful but my whole body seemed to be reacting in a good way.

He pulled me away from the door. Holding me still against him. He lightly placed me on the bed. Placing one knee on the bed he took his shirt off. His fur clung to his muscles in all the right places. I could die right now and I would be the happiest person to ever live.

"Aww come on carrots, I can't be the only one shirtless." He winked at me as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. He fingers creeping to the zipper of my dress.

I lifted my hips to let him pull it down my body.

I was wearing a white pair of bra and undie set. He laughed.

"What is it?" I tried to cover my body. My face flushing hot.

"It's just you look so innocent. Farm girl." He kissed the area between my breasts causing a squeal from me.

"I love that sound." He whispered in my ear.

He unlaced my bra and slowly pulled it off. The moment when it came off completely he took a nipple into his mouth. My body involuntarily bucked toward him. His teeth grazed my nipple and I just about lost my mind. My brain went fuzzy for a minute. Liquid gushed between my legs. Sweat broke out across my fur. My legs felt weak. What in the carrot cake was that. I looked at him.

He smiled at me and then started trailing kisses down my stomach. He would lightly bite occasionally. When he reached my underwear he paused looking up at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. He growled.

"Judy, I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to make love to me Nick Wilde."

He grabbed my underwear with his teeth and tore them off me.

He stood up and pulled his boxers off.

I looked at his manhood in shock.

No way that is fitting in me.

"Nick, I... Is it going to fit?" He laughed a deep hoarse laugh.

"I promise I will be gentle. You will feel a little pain at first."

"I know that. I read books." I felt him line up with me and gently rubbed me.

He started to push in. It hurts. Hold up wait. I grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way into me.

"Carrots, wait."

"Just hold still for a second."

I breathed deeply. The pain wasn't going away. He slowly started to move. I was about to tell him to wait. But the pain was replaced by a different feeling. My whole body started to tingle.

"Please, don't stop." My voice came out as a low whisper.

Nick laid his head against mine. His breathing became erratic. A low growl grew in him until it was almost a howl. We came together as I saw his mouth open wide, fangs moving toward my neck. He didn't prick me. Simply bucked his hips into me as he held onto my neck with his mouth.

He laid down next to me. Breathing deeply.

"I guess this means I have gone where no fox has gone before." We both laughed.

I can't believe we did that. I stroked his cheek.

"Is bunny ready for round two already?"

"You know what they say, we are good at multiplying." I winked at him while I climb on top of him.


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the rest of the day trying to remember who drugged me. We where sitting on his bed. He

Nick, was helpful with going over details. I had borrowed his shirt to hangout in. It enveloped me like a dress.

We went over footage that Nick had gotten access to while I was passed out in a bathtub. The same black that was seen in TundraTown parked next to a dumpster in Sahara Square.

A large mass exited the car. Then began placing her down. I started to get sick to my stomach, when he started cutting her. Wait? He knew where to cut.

"Nick, did you see that? Did you see how quickly he cut her? Like a doctor.

He finished the last sentence with me.

We kept watching for any clues. He was big. Maybe a walrus.

The forensics crew had swept the area and found nothing.

Why is this case so complicated?

"Nick, this guys smart. And there has to be a reason he has done things the way he has."

"I agree, and based on the way it was executed I think we are dealing with more than one perp."

Great more than one bad guy. Probably more than one car.

Wait probably more than one car.

My ears flicked.

"Nick, what if we are looking for multiple cars?"

"Maybe. Switching cars would take sometime. Let's see if we can find an area that they may have stopped in."

"Okay. And Nick is it alright if you take me home. I need to change and shower."

He smiled at me. "Well you can take a shower here. I can help you get all the spots you can't reach."

He stroked my arm.

I love that idea.

"As much as I that idea I think we should hold off on that."

"Does that mean you want to shower together later?" He winked at me and strolled out of the room.

"I didn't say that." I started getting my red sundress back on and taking his shirt off.


	12. Chapter 12

Author note.

Sorry guys my phone hasn't been working. I will try to type these chapters up as fast as I can. Thank you for all being amazing readers. And again I own nothing.

"HOPS!" My ears twitched uncomfortably.

Chef pointed a finger at me.

"Are you telling me that you still have no clue as to who is behind this murder and you got drugged."

Nick spoke up. "Chef, we went down there to get access to footage, they gave me permission to see the ally way footage. But the refused to show footage of inside the casino without a warrant."

"Which you can't get." Chef cut in.

"I know. But we know it was someone who Judy has met before. The problem is we don't know where. And I know that if I saw the rabbit I would be able to recognize him."

Chef bogo and Nick looked at me.

Chef Bogo stood up. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I got his scent." His scent? When in the hell did he get that?

Chef waved us out.

"You need to find out who he was, and you" He outside the room. "Need to go to blood testing to find out what you were drugged with. Now get out."

Nick and I quickly left the office.

Well that went great. My arm hurt. They told us it would be 24 hours before they get back to us.

"Carrots, we need to go over any possible bunnys you may have run into."

I nodded.

"And we need to start somewhere."

I nodded.

"Judy, are you alright?"

I nodded.

He pulled the car over. across the street from my apartment. He helped me to my room.

"Judy, What's wrong?"

I held my arms out to him. Funny thing about being so short is the awkward hugs. Nick lifted me into his arms, pressing his body to mine. I held him. Focusing on the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

"Is my bunny depressed?"

I mumbled into his chest. "Maybe."

He squeezed me tighter. He closed the door with his foot. He walked over to the bed and set me down.

"I see you haven't finished 'Fifty Shades of Fur'."

He smirked. I shook my head. "They called me harping on me about them being late. I have to take them back."

He looked confused. "Wait, all libraries have a month long..., You have had those books for what a week?"

I nodded. He jumped up. "As much as I want to ravish you right now, I think we just got a lead."

For the library? Wait?

I stopped Nick from walking out the door. "Nick, I think I remember a bunny working at the library."

He growled. A deep angry growl. "Lets go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely readers.**

 **Sorry for how late this chapter is, I have been dealing with a little writers block.**

 **I don't own anything. But maybe a little bit of a dirty mind. Haha**

"No way." I stuttered awkwardly as we talked on my bed. "There is no way that he is a killer."

Nick looked slightly unnerved.

"Why because he is a bunny?"

He pulled open the collar of his police uniform. His hand had slowly ran around the back of his neck.

"No, because I talked to him and he didn't give off that vibe. He just seemed a bit strange."

Nick stood up. He paced over to the door.

"Well he is the only lead we have, so whether your coming or not I have a suspect to interrogate." Nick started to leave.

"okay, I will meet you at the car."

As I was locking the door to my apartment I heard a voice call out.

"I am amazed at your relationship with him." Pronk my next door neighbor said.

"And why do you say that?" I asked confusedly.

He waved a hoof toward the stairs. "You guys have busted through our society. Me and Bucky weren't the first male couple, but you. You guys are the first interspecies couple I have ever seen. And to top it off it is a predator and prey." He smiled. "I admire those who don't care, and just to choice who they love." He turned to go back into his apartment.

I panicked. "Wait, its not what you think?"

He laughed. "Thin walls sweetheart. I don't judge you."

He closed the door behind him. Leaving me in the hallway with my thoughts. When I got to the car, my mind was whirling as fast as a jack rabbit.

"Carrots, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Do you wish I were a fox?" my voice sounded weak.

He whipped his head my direction. "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

He sighed. "No."

"Are you sure? because I saw the way you looked at the casino with that other fox-"

"Judith," my ears twitched since that was the first time I had heard him use my name. "I love you, I love your cute little fuzzy tail, I love your soft fur, I love the color of your eyes, and I am more attracted to you than any fox in the world. So stop worrying okay?"

I could feel my skin warming from his words.

"Okay."

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the library. The parking lot was pretty much empty when we got there. Nick and I strolled up to the main desk.

"Hey, History girl. What canI do for you?" he said as he came around the counter to shake my hand. The moment our hands touched a now growl sounded from Nick. The bunny looked sideways at him.

"So we just have a few questions for you." He smirked at me. "Am I in trouble? You know I might just say I did it to get you put those hand cuffs on me." I smiled, stifling a laugh. A even angrier growl sounded. "Oh I never got your name by the way."

He put his hand out to shake mine. "I am so sorry. Jack Humper." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that. "I know, my parents weren't kind."

"I am sorry I shouldn't have laughed." I took his hand. He turned mine and laid a kiss on my knuckles. Before I could even think, Nick was between us.

"Where were you the night before last?" His voice was sharp.

"I visited a casino down in the savanna. Why?"

My eyes grew wide.

"Did you and I talk?" I blurted out.

He smiled. "For a few moments."

Nick had him pressed to the counter within a few seconds. "What am I being arrested for?" His voice sounded cool and composed.

"Drugging an officer." Nick roughly piled him into the back seat of the car.

"What evidence do you have on me?"

Nick's face was angry. I laid a hand on his arm. "Nick-"

"Not right now Hops, I need a moment." He started up the car.

"Your heart rate is spiking. Why are you so... Is he your mate?!"

Jack's voice went shrill, his face contorting in disgust.

"That is none of your business. Shut your mouth." Nick spat the words out into the back seat.

"Judith, I thought you were smart, I guess not."

What in the world? Who does he think he is? I feel myself getting upset. Nick, is the most amazing... Wait, how did he know my name?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers,**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on a Hercules Fanfiction while I am working on this one.**

 **And sorry about the code error. Hopefully that doesn't happen anymore. And for those of you who read that chapter even though it had a code, PM me about some ideas you want in the story.**

 **And on that lovely note back to our fuzzy, fun fairing friends.**

 **-Singing for love**

"You are an abomination to our kind.

Nick's entire body stiffened. He pulled the car over. Gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut." This is the maddest I had ever heard Nick. "Or I will get back there and rip out your disgusting little tongue."

I held my breath not knowing what to do. The car seemed to be getting hotter from the intense mood.

"Nick, I have read about you. I figured you a dumb fox, but this." Jack motioned around him, with cuffed hands.

"You be quiet." I snapped at him.

"And you, I bet you liked being ravished by another species. Maybe you just want to die. Foxes kill bunnies.-"

Nick ripped open the car door and pulled him out onto the sidewalk. Undoing his cuffs he pressed Jack's face into the ground. replacing the cuffs around to his back, pulling out a few zip ties and hog tied him. Nick tossed him into the back seat.

"Enjoy, the ride. The entire precinct in egger to meet you." Nick started the car back up. He looked over at me. I don't know what it was, but for some reason the fur on my thighs was wet. I didn't know if it was a reaction to Nick's mood, or he is just that damn sexy, when he is mad.

Nick stared forward for the rest of the car ride to the precinct. I called in to officer Clawhauser, letting him know that we where bringing in a suspect. By the time we got there we had four officers waiting in the front. Officer Furloe pulled Jack out of the car and carried him into the building. Nick and I entered to see Chef Bogo dishing out orders.

"This Maggot is in questioning with me." Chef looked at me and Nick. "You two, you have another crime scene. I will personally handle the suspect."

Nick nodded his head, but he did not look happy about it. We started to leave when chef yelled at us. "Take the ME with you." Oh my, why do we need the Examiner? This can't be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my lovely readers,  
I want to do something fun for you guys. Answer me a question. What animal would you be in Zootopia and Why?  
Love you all, enjoy.

Nick leaned down toward the body, as I tried to stop myself from throwing up. Condor was examining for the time of death.

"Judging from the condition of the heart, she has been dead for 4 hours."

Nick was moving tissue away from the center wound in her mid-section. "Hops, come over here." I covered my hand over my mouth as the smell overwhelmed me. "And please try not to throw up on the body." I shot him a look while he went back to examining.

The victim was an elk, probably around her mid-twenties. The tissue above her stomach was spread open to show the rocks inside.

"It seems, that our victim here is missing her stomach and liver." Condors voice rang in her ears.

I quickly moved away from the body. Maybe I could find something somewhere in the ally. Something away from the body. I told Chef Bogo this isn't the area...

What in the holy carrot cake.

I reached down and picked up a pen. It looked much like the one i have for recording. I pushed a button on the side. I familiar voice sounded out of it. Jack.

"Judy, seems as though things are coming to a close. With me locked up, and you the prominent hero. But we have one last game before end. To save a life meet me at the museum at 11." He paused. "Oh and come alone." The recording ended.

I stood staring at the pen. An eerie message in a pen showing the image of a carrot.

I could feel Nick's presence behind me and quickly whirled around. "What's wrong? Did you find something?"

"No, I am just not feeling well." His eyes softened.

"Well, head back to the station. I will meet you there." H sighed looking at the body. I could feel that this case was getting to him. "I am just going to help Condor transport the body."

I nodded and headed to the car.

Looking at my watch, I saw 2:56. So I had about eight hours to figure out a plan. I knew one thing for certain. He was not going to be in police custody for long.


	16. Chapter 16

I passed by a old statue of the third mayor of Zootopia. It was an Erie sight given the circumstances. I made my through the man entry.

"Jack?" I ask into the darkness.

Nothing. I keep walking through the exhibits. Most of which are predators. I stop when I come to an all too familiar in-ground exhibit. The exhibit brings back memories of my first case.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick's voice broke the empty ambiance of the room.

I quickly turn toward him. He is very obviously upset.

"I can explain." I say quickly.

"I already know, I heard the recording." He said coldly. "You are still the dumb bunny as always."

"Nick, what else could I have done?"

"You could have told me."

Before I could answer, Nick and I are shoved into the exhibit.

I try to catch myself and end up slamming my hand hard on a rock. A small cut opens on my right hand and my right shoulder makes a dull blow. A pain breaks out across my shoulder. Nick quickly catches his balance and comes over to me.

"Are you alright?" Any earlier irritation is gone from his voice.

"I hurt my hand and shoulder, but I should be alright."

"Don't be so sure." Jack's voice was dripping with venom.

"As much as I would love to watch" He gestures between Nick and I. "this lovers spat. We have unfinished business."

Nick's body tenses. He pulls me to him protectively, avoiding my injuries. Jack pulls out a small gun and waves it slightly.

"Look familiar?" My eyes widen at the realization of what he is going to do.

He points the gun at Nick.

"Now Nick." Jack said. "Let's play A game, would you rather give her a quick and painless death or would you rather eat her alive."

Nick's eyes widen as he assess Jacks words. He looks down at me before returning his gaze to Jack.

Jack smiled at Nick. "And I should add that these aren't berries."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning for mature content in this chapter.

Nick turns toward me again. He does an awkward laugh and runs a paw through his fur.

"Carrots, do you have your gun on you?" He asks with extreme sadness.

No. Nick, no.

"I need you to shoot me." He says.

"No, Nick." I say through tears that are rolling down my fur.

"You have to, I will not have your blood on my paws…. Or lips."

I grab my gun and throw it across the space.

"Judy, I need you to do this."

Where is my jester of a partner? The fox I have grown to trust and love? My mate.

"Ding Ding Ding, times up." Jack pulls the trigger and it hits Nick in the side.

Nick slumps to the side. His body convulses twice. I back away slightly as he does.

"Nick?" I ask slowly. He looks up and his eyes shin back black and dilated. He growls. Fear tugs at my heart strings.

"Nick, please. Fight it." His eyes dart to the cut on my hand. He lets out another growl before stalking around me.

I let out a yelp as he pins me on my back. Both my paws are pinned to either side of my head.

I look up into his eyes. And I am not scared. More than anything I want him to kiss me. He drops head down. Sniffing a line from my breast to my ear. It is a toe curling sensation. He opens his jaw, teeth grazing my skin. At first I am afraid that this is the end. He gently nibbles my neck which brings a moan out of me.

He body rocks into mine aggressively. He starts pulling and tugging as his clothes in an attempt to get them off. I reach up to help, but he growls into my face. I pause before reaching up slowly and running my paws through the fur on his neck. He is stiff at first but then leans into my touch. I rub my nose against his.

"uh hum." I look around Nick at the Chef and the rest of the precinct. They had Jack handcuffed.

"If you too are done, we need to get back to the precinct." Chef said

I clear my throat, while Nick continues his assault on my neck.

"Actually chef, we need some of that serum for night howlers."

The chefs eyes grew big at the realization of what was happening.

He whispered something to Detective Allion.

Nick's claws rip through the fabric of my shirt, exposing my breasts to the wind.

I yelp in surprise. ME Condor shouts.

"I have a tranquilizer if you want to put him out for a minute."

I shout back. "That's probably a good idea."

Nick slumps on top of me and rolls to my side a little.

"Hops, here's a shirt." Chef throws a shirt that fits me more like a tent. "We'll go find a latter."


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my lovely readers. Sorry I have been really busy for a sec. I do want to try to involve some of you into the story. So if you can give me a species, job title, and sexual affiliation(if you want to). I will write you in. Thank you for saying with me through this story. Ps I do need a mop boss for the Sahara district and a coffee(or carnivorous juice) shop owner.

On to the story :)

I sat still. The heavy shirt still draped on me. Chief bogo had asked that I wait until he is done speaking to the city mayor.

I twiddle my thumbs as I sit on the oversized bench.

"Hopps!" I jump up quickly as Bogo opens the door. Rushing my way into the room I take a seat.

Bogo waits until he is seating before speaking.

"Hope, you understand the position you have put me in?"

I knod my head. That is all I am able to do.

"So, you understand that not sharing pertinent information, you put yourself and your partner in danger."

"Yes, sir"

He sighed. "And secondly, your relationship with Wild means you can't continue to be partners."

That news hit me like a rock.

" And I have instructed the team to not speak on the matter, and I don't feel the need to explain why you and Wild need to need to keep that on the downlow."

I look down as he speaks.

"But in another serious note, we have another body. So Wild and you will stay partners for the duration of the case, but after that you will be on different teams."

"Got it" I say. I head to the door.

"Oh and Hopps. No playing hero."

As reach the jail cells I catch a glimpse of Nick. He seems alright. He is talking to Jack through the bars.

Nick looks my way and immediately stands up. And stops me from moving any further.

"Carrots would you go get me a carno-energy drink? I will be out in a minute. Meet you at the front desk."

I cock an eye at him.

"Nick. Why can't I be here while you ask questions?" I walk past him, he tries to grab my arm but it's too late by that point. I can see the blood coating the front of Jack's shirt. His fingers on his right paw look broken. I turn to Nick.

"What happened?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Nick you can't just-

"I almost killed you. I don't remember what happen, but that night crawler is fucking shit. I almost lost you."

"Nick, believe me when I say this, you weren't even close to hurting me." I can feel my skin growing hot.

"Then what happened?"

"I will tell later. So did you get anyone intell from Jack?"

"No, chief just said I get first dibs on hitting him. Chief actually told me to go get him so he can try to get "Intel" from him." I held in a laugh at that.

Well Jack may be working with someone or this new murder is a copycat. Either way we need to get the murder off the street.


End file.
